Rewrite ${\dfrac{8^{5}}{8^{-6}}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{8^{5}}{8^{-6}} = 8^{5-(-6)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{8^{5}}{8^{-6}}} = 8^{11}} $